Welcome to the World
by pan-pandeus
Summary: Castiel's hovering and Sam's about ready to tell the angel to boil some water just to get him away from the Impala and out of his hair. Dean/Castiel, MPREG.


**Title:** Welcome to the World

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just playing in the sandbox.  
**Characters(Pairings):** Dean/Castiel, Sam  
**Warnings:** Mpreg. Mpreg. Mpreg. Seriously.

* * *

Castiel's hovering and Sam's about ready to tell the angel to boil some water just to get him away from the Impala and out of his hair. Not like this isn't stressful enough already, without the angelic father-to-be practically plastered to his back and blocking the light.

The angel inches closer and Sam snaps. "Cas! Go boil some water!" It's not really necessary, but it'll give him something to do and it's all Sam can think of at the moment. Wide blue eyes snap away from the interior of the Impala to Sam and the human makes shooing motions. Castiel blanches at the blood that's covering Sam's fingers and flees into the motel.

Sighing in relief, Sam turns back to what he'd been doing. "Couldn't have waited until we got to Bobby's, could you?" he grumbles, bending to see how things are progressing. Dean's been out of it, mostly, breathing hard and nearly ripping the leather seat with the death grip he's got on it, but his gaze clears and he scowls.

"What, you think I wanted to be doing this in a motel parking lot?" he snarks and Sam straightens to glare back.

"No, but I wasn't really talking about you," he snipes. "Now, breathe."

"Like I've been doing anything else," Dean mutters, but he lays back and starts consciously breathing again, never letting go of the seat below him. His whole body trembles with the contractions, which are practically coming on top of each other now and Sam's just really glad he'd taken the time to read about all of this in the last seven months or he'd be more useless than Castiel, right now.

Everything's going fine, as far as he can tell, even if he's slightly worried about the amount of blood coming out of his brother. It's probably not as much as it seems and he's probably seen Dean bleeding worse, but none of the other times have been because his brother was giving birth.

Cas is back with a pot of boiling water, holding it with his bare hands and Sam directs him to set in on the pavement next to the open door. The angel promptly starts hovering again and Sam rolls his eyes, glances at Dean (and really, he's going to be suppressing this very, very hard once it's over, because there are certain things he's never wanted to know about his brother and this is pretty much covering the entire list) and sends the angel back in to find more towels.

It's another forty minutes before things really get going and there are four different pots of boiling water, three stacks of towels, a pair of blessed medical scissors and a fresh apple pie sitting by the Impala by then. And suddenly, everything's happening really quickly and before Sam really knows what's going on, he's holding a squalling infant and Cas is reaching to take it so Sam can cut the umbilical cord and deal with the aftermath (which is gross and totally was _not_ mentioned in the mainstream books on birthing that Sam had read, so it's a good thing he'd read the medical journal, too) and it's over.

The water is actually useful in cleaning up both the infant and Dean (Sam lets Cas take care of Dean, since delivering was enough for him and he'll be in therapy for the next decade, dealing with just that) and two stacks of towels are used in that endeavor alone. Then Sam takes a good look at the new addition to their admittedly odd family and falls in love.

It's a boy and he's red and pruny and his head's still cone-shaped, but Sam is floored by the fact that it's his _nephew_ that he's holding and that's a part of Dean and thus a part of him and he looks up at Castiel and Dean, who's leaning heavily on the angel and all he can do is shake his head and hold the infant out for them to see.

Cas looks like he's been pole axed when presented with this little life he helped create and Dean's too tired to manage more than a half smile, but he's practically _glowing_ and the last eight months of listening to him bitch and have mood swings and odd cravings and complain about everything are suddenly worth it.

"Did you have a name picked out?" Sam asks softly, cradling the infant as the baby starts to calm down.

The angel opens his mouth, but doesn't speak, glancing down at Dean, who blinks. "Not really…" he mumbles, "But what do you think of Gabriel John?"

"Gabriel John Winchester," Sam says slowly, trying it out. "I like it."

"I like it, too," Cas confirms, twisting slightly and Sam averts his eyes as they kiss, content to look at his nephew some more.

"Gabriel John Winchester," he whispers and he grins. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
